zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Shiram-Ludgerus33
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOINDEX__ 165px|link= Hallo, du da! http://i1275.photobucket.com/albums/y442/Phai14/107monetsan_Zsloajd55564sSDOE.png ~ That's me! Fast fünf Jahre ist es her... Im Jahr 2009 besuchte ich Zeldapedia und drei Monate später, im Jahr 2010, bekam ich die Adminrechte. Seit beginn an hatte ich das Ziel dieses wunderschöne Wiki aufzubauen und daraus eine Enzyklopädie zu machen. In meiner Zeit habe ich hier vieles erlebt und bin auf viele nette Leute gestoßen, einer davon war der gute und freundliche >>'MtaÄ'<<. Er hat sein Vertrauen mir geschenkt und aus mir ein Admin und Bürokrat gemacht. Ihm gebührt mein fester Dank. Dieses Wiki ist mir am Herzen gewachsen und ich habe gelernt, wie unglaublich es wichtig ist, eine Website zu führen. Viele Benutzer vertrauten mir, dass ich weiterhin auf dieses Wiki aufpasse und das ich meine Rechte nicht missbrauche. Ich habe nie meine Rechte missbraucht. Nie. Doch so einer hat mich einen rechtsmissbrauchenden Admin genannt, nur weil ich einen schweren Programmierfehler gemacht habe, den ich unbeabsichtigt gemacht habe. Ich möchte mich bei Kybi und bei FairySina bedanken, dass die an meine Unschuld glauben. Weil ich mir sowas von so einem anhören musste, bin ich um ehrlich zu sein weniger gewillt hier konstruktiv mitzuwirken. Ich werde sowieso noch die Vorlagen bearbeiten und neue Artikel erstellen, also macht euch bitte keinen Kopf. Ich bin noch da und werde mit meinen Schneeflügeln dieses Wiki aufrecht halten. ♪♫ Ich bin doch ein Harpy. :3 Und denkt bitte nicht, ich würde meine Aktivität in Zukunft einstellen. Ferner werde ich jeden Benutzer, der durch Adoption die Adminrechte bekommt, entrechten (und es ist mir ziemlich egal, wer es ist). For my convenience (borrowed from Triforce 14) http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/00a47328-cd88-499a-9a6e-1f39559dc9e5.png Some things you should know Wie du es gemerkt hast, bin ich hier gemeinsam mit Kybi, Aku, Anne Behnert, Demon-Vati, MtaÄ und Ashka Harley lange angemeldet, was auch heißt, dass ich vieles hier erlebt habe und auch Erfahrungen habe. Ich bin ein großer The Legend of Zelda-Fan und verfüge viel Wissen über diese großartige Serie. Ich liebe diese Serie sehr und habe fast alle Spiele gespielt. Nebenbei bin ich auch noch ein großer Japan-Fan und habe somit auch Interesse an Mangas und Animes. Du schaust dir gerade die Benutzerseite eines echten Zelda-Fans an. Jap, ich bin gemeinsam mit den Admins hier die Projektleiter des Wikis. Ob ich in anderen Wikia-Wikis angemeldet bin? Ne, ich doch nicht. Ich habe ja schon genug Wikia-Konflikte erlebt. Früher habe ich gerne das Wikia-SSB Wiki besucht, doch heute ist das Wiki lächerlich geworden und das Aussehen sieht kindisch aus. Früher war das Wiki mal schön, doch... das sind vier Jahre her. Jap, so ein Kind, der dort ein Admin wurde, hat dafür gesorgt, dass die anderen Admins, die dieses Wiki aufgebaut haben, entrechtet wurden. Das Wiki sieht scheußlich aus. Seitdem besuche ich ihre konkurrente Website, die viel schöner und übersichtlicher ist. Ich bin so einer, der die neuesten Features von Wikia nicht schön und unnützlich findet. Und außerdem sind andere Wikis auf Wikia nur gehobene Kindergärten, wo Admins (die Kinder sind) mit ihren Rechten prahlen, diktatorisch auftreten und so auch ihre Rechte verwenden. Ich habe mich dann zurückgezogen in dieses Wiki. Dieses Wiki hier habe ich aufgezogen. Alles, was du hier in diesem Wiki siehst, habe ich selbst gestaltet (und auch mit der Hilfe von MtaÄ, Spinelli und ElBosso). Während meiner Zeit hier, habe ich ungefähr über 350 Artikeln angelegt (oder mehr). Ich habe viele Vorlagen bearbeitet, gestaltet und erstellt für unser Wiki. Ich habe hier für viel Ordnung in diesem Wiki gesorgt. Was auch nicht vergessen werden darf: Den Monobook-Skin der Zeldapedia habe ich selbst gestaltet. Besonders habe ich Spaß daran, das Wiki mit HTML und CSS zu gestalten. Als Administrator muss ich ehrlich sagen, dass mich das unzivile Verhalten von Benutzer stört und auch Vandalismus. Mich stören besonders die Systemänderungen von den Wikia-Mitarbeitern. Weil der Oasis-Skin ständig verändert wird durch die Systemänderungen, verwende ich den Monobook-Skin. Aber naja, die können anscheind wohl nicht damit aufhören. Favourite characters 150px150px150x150px150x150px150x150px150x150px Signaturen Warnung! Wer das hier liest, der wird vom Bösen verfolgt. Wenn ihr ins Bett geht, werdet ihr in Träume von einer wunderschönen Frau besucht. Sie wird euch angrinsen, aber sie wird sich in ein Schneemonster mit Flügeln verwandeln und euch in der Eiseskälte so derartig und kaltblütig quälen. Sie wird dabei lächeln und die Qual genießen. Dabei wird sie bei eurer Flucht euch mit Eiszähnen, Seile aus Eis, Eisschwerter, Eisstrahlen und mit ihrer Kälte angreifen und euch einfrieren. Dadurch will sie euch dazu zwingen hier zu signieren und das ist kein Scherz! Die Frau wird euch im bösen Sinne dazu zwingen mit Alpträume hier mit Sprechblase zu signieren. Nachdem ihr die Alpträume, die Furcht und die eiskalte Qual nicht ab könnt und hier signiert, werdet ihr von der Frau in der Goofy-Gallerie mit umgeschriebene Namen, die sich die Frau ausdenkt, von euch veröffentlicht und danach werdet ihr von der Frau mit böser Macht sofort gesperrt. Nein, das ist kein Scherz. Dass auch die Frau euch so derartig quälen wird, ist auch kein Scherz. Das ist kein Spaß, ich meine es ernst! Goofy-Gallery™ Datei:GrünhaarigeFrau.png| Monetzeldafan Datei:Princess_Zelda_Artwork_(Twilight_Princess).png| LA-Helicopter 487 Datei:Herzteil(Twilight Princess).png| Verrücktes Hünchen